Hello, Beautiful
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: KOTOR, DSF Revan- Revan is in pain about her decision. Did she do the right thing by betraying and killing those she used to care about? Will a fallen comrad help her see the light again? one-shot, maybe two-shot
1. Remember?

**This is my first Star Wars Fic, so I hope you like it. It's a one-shot, but if enough people want me to add one more chapter, I might. If you like this story, then be sure to check out a story that will be posted calledUnlikely Friends about how Mission and Zaalbar met. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Bastilla entered the room. I had been looking out of the large window positioned in the center of the room at the dark and depressing world my apprentice and I had begun to create. I turned to her and she bowed in reverence.

"Darth Revan, your army awaits your instruction." I nodded curtly and signaled for her to leave and give me a few moments to myself.

"_Don't do it, beautiful."_ Carth. Carth's voice. His death was the most painful I instigated and as emotionless as I had become, I couldn't stop the single tear that slid down the left side of my face.

"_You're better than this. I know you and this isn't you."_ I shook my head slowly. This was who I always was. I was never Angel Winnoa, the Jedi who led a crew of misfits on a mission to locate and destroy the Star Forge. I am and always was Darth Revan, Jedi turned Sith Lord.

"_Don't become what you swore to destroy."_

I released the energy beam of my lightsaber and began to admire its beautiful crimson color. _Beautiful…_ And that led me back to Carth…

"_Every lightsaber is different. It shows the unique and special devotion each Jedi has to their duty."_ Juhani's voice seemed to echo around the room. I swung at an invisible opponent and struck several times imagining a battle I had a very long time ago. "_Very good, Angel. Now strike with more precision and agility."_

The room seemed to brighten a bit. Disgusted, I withdrew my 'saber and placed back on my belt.

I started to slowly make my way towards the exit of my room. A gust of wind blew through the open window, and I could practically see the form of a dead blue Twi'lek girl rushing by me. _"Wait! Let me get that for you, Angel. No door can ever block our way." _I almost missed Mission's eagerness to unlock whatever door blocked my way.

"_Jedi, Sith Lord, they're all the same. As long as you do what you believe is right, it's alright with me."_ The old, strong voice of the dead Jedi Jolee rang in my ears. He was just another hypocritical Jedi. First he says he doesn't care I used to be Revan, but when I finally accept my destiny he shows whose side he's really on: Republic scum.

"_I can't blame you for the destruction, of my homeworld Telos, the death of my wife, or my son's disappearance. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I can't hate you for who you were. If I'm going to have a future past Saul, then I want you to be in it. I think I can love you if you let me help you, if you let me in."_ Carth's voice brought back another fresh set of tears. That was the closest he (or anyone else) got to reaching me. They failed.

The door slid open and HK-47 walked in. "Observation: You seem sad and quiet these days, Master." I looked at the droid oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"Answer: You have been quiet and sad since the Republic Meatbag's death." HK-47 answered swiftly. My cheeks tinted red for a moment.

"I am only thinking HK, nothing more." I answered just as swiftly.

"Query: Will you be alright, Master?" I clenched my teeth to keep from snapping at the curious droid.

"I'll be fine."

HK-47 left the room without another word.

I sat down at a table in the center of the room and smashed my fist into the course wood. My anger grew and spilled over as I force pushed it against the wall and split it in half with my lightsaber. I forced the chair up and proceeded to slash at it over and over again. My rage not satisfied, I began forcing glasses and vases at the wall in sheer anger. It lessened as I listened to the shattering sound of glass and crunching as I stepped through the ruined room. I sliced the bed in half and then returned my 'saber back to my belt.

"Done destroying the place yet?" came a voice from the still open room. I drew my lightsaber and turned quickly to the person standing in my room. I relaxed slightly when I realized it was Canderous.

"Captain Ordo, state your reason for disturbing me." I said coolly, unable to hide the steel in my voice.

"I was instructed to check on you and tell you your ship is prepared for departure." He answered I nodded quickly and he turned to leave. He stopped shortly and said one more thing.

"Oh, and by the way, you have a visitor." A man in a full silver Sith uniform entered the room. I stared at him and something seemed familiar about him.

"Who are you and why do you want to see me?" I demanded. He took of his helmet and my eyes widened immensely.

"Hello, beautiful. It's been a long time."

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and once again, if you like it I might add one more chapter...**


	2. Conflict and Acceptance

**Chapter nemero dos. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

My 'saber, still activated, sent a blood-red glow around the room. My face, illuminated by the glow, must have sent a threatening appearance to the man in front of me. I held my lightsaber in front of my body, sending him up against the wall. I watched his movements carefully, like a cat watching a mouse. He gulped and held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't come all this way to get killed, again." The man said running a hand through his hair and pushing away the two strands that usually hung in his face. I said nothing and continued to watch him closely.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say." I narrowed my eyes and took a menacing step closer. He backed up even closer to the wall and sighed.

"Revan, please listen. It will only take a second or two." I widened my eyes slightly and sheathed my sword. I clipped it to my belt in a matter of seconds and turned nonchalantly to him. He let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Look, I love you, even now. I love you more than anything since my wife died and I didn't think that was possible. I love you even after… after… after all that you've done. You may not love me. You may not love anything anymore now that you've gone over to the dark side… but I believe that there's still some part of you I can reach. There's a part of you that believes in hope… and mercy… and, and love. And that part knows that it will soon be gone forever."

I continued watching him silently; listening and realizing there still might be a chance.

"You think you've killed everyone you used to care about, but, no. They're not dead. I was able to save them, all of them. I came back for you, again, and I'll keep coming back for you, no matter what. I care so much for you, that I don't care what happens to me anymore. I love you more than anything. There's still a chance that you can be redeemed. There's still—"

I cut him off when I kissed him. I also cut him off guard, showing him that I wasn't gone completely. I shoved him up against the wall and continued to move my mouth against his. Carth wrapped his arms around me and held me closely, kissing me tenderly and lovingly. He flipped us so now I was against the wall and him pressed against me.

"I… love… you… too…" I was able to say in between kisses. He roughly grabbed my wrists and pulled me with his towards the only thing intact in my room, the couch.

"I love you, gorgeous, more than you know." He said and kissed me again. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Love you too, flyboy." I pulled him in again. What seemed like an eternity were only a few minutes. We both polled away gasping for air and I just lay on his chest.

"Did you really have to destroy the place? It seemed like a pretty nice place. Ya know, besides all the debris." I chuckled.

"Do you really forgive me?" I asked quietly, hoping for a 'yes'.

"No one's beyond redemption." I nodded my head and curled up closer to him. Carth slung an arm around me loosely and held my hand with the other. He gently rubbed circles around my stomach and I sighed in content.

"I love you." I said turning over to face him. He smiled and his chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Love you, too." He kissed me quickly and pulled me back onto his chest. I closed my eyes, but was suddenly hit by a wave of disgust.

I was the Lord of the Sith. I shouldn't be kissing and be in love with a Republic soldier! Sith don't feel love; they don't care or have compassion. I shouldn't be lying in his arms all content and serene. Love leads to destruction; it will be my downfall if I continue on this path. Even as a Jedi, I wouldn't be able to love him.

"_You love him, you can't help it. He completes you and you need him more than anything."_ The small part of Angel Winnoa that survived my transformation said in the back of my mind. I growled in anger, fighting my softer side and got up off of Carth. I pulled out my blade and held it against Carth's throat.

"A-a-angel?" he stuttered clumsily and in confusion.

**"_Kill him! He is nothing. Love will destroy you and you are more powerful than him."_** Revan said.

"_No! Carth can save you, don't continue down this dark path. You will feel empty and incomplete without him. You love and need him. Don't kill him!"_ Angel was frantic.

**"_No. Kill him."_**

"_Love him!"_

**"_KILL him!"_**

"_LOVE him!"_

**"_KILL HIM!"_**

"_LOVE HIM!"_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed clutching my head in pain. I dropped my lightsaber to the floor and screamed again.

"I choose my path, I choose. No one influences me." I muttered. I barely registered strong arms wrapping around me and pulling off my tight armor leaving the simple clothing I wore underneath.

"I don't have to choose. I can be Angel Revan, the first Jedi Sith." Tears flooded my vision and I heard a voice gently speaking to me.

"Hang on Ang. Hang on, I love you."

* * *

"Momma!" screamed the tiny voice of my baby. She came running in, her long brown hair sweeping back and forth as she ran. I looked up and smiled when I saw Carth chasing Emilia through the house. She ran into my arms and I lifted her of the floor. Carth stood up and looked at me sheepishly.

"Um, looking for my contacts?" he tried. I laughed.

"You don't even wear glasses." I pointed out. He smiled.

"I know, gorgeous." I put Em down and Carth wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello, beautiful." And he kissed me, making Emilia laugh.

_I love you too, flyboy._


End file.
